


Inferno Deams

by ScytheSno



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Agatha (my candy love), Dajan (my candy love) - Freeform, F/M, Peggy (my candy love) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheSno/pseuds/ScytheSno
Summary: (I suck at Summaries)A Story about two Cousins meeting once again, then taking on the world together~Neiomi's Summary~Being 15, life has thrown so many lemons at Neiomi. At least She's perfected her lemonade. She has finally found a stable pillar of strength, Her Aunt Agatha. What is life's next plan for her?Vegas' Summary~Being 16, Life gave Vegas lemons. She made orange juice, leaving life wondering how she did it. She's been her own pillar, followed by BuckShot and Roulette, her dogs and Aunt Agatha coming in at fourth. Life has many partners, which one will try their luck?





	1. Never Trust Invaders Pt-1

WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNK!!! WWWWAAAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKK!!!

Sputtering slowly to a stop, the on coming train warned or gathered others attention. The large red and black , old timely, locomotive blew it's whistle again, those standing near the platform became deaf for a few seconds, recovering quickly. Watching as the coaches eased by, slowing even further when more breaks where applied.

FFFFFFFOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHH!!! 

The train came to a complete stop, steam blowing off, downward. A mist dispersed around the platform, people eager to bored, others disinterested. Many figures moved to leave, grabbing things above them, carry on and other bags. Shuffling around others, hastily gunning for the door. A race to be the first off. Mummers of displeasure came over everyone left as they were finally allowed to leave. 

"Is this your stop, Young Lady?"

A Coach men, dressed in a pristine, white golden trim tux like ulterior appeared before one of the last passengers. Young female, reaching up to move aside her black, red tipped hair. Her hands covered in red finger-less gloves, her torso covered in a red crop top, hidden beneath a black short jacket, black thigh shorts clung to her legs, nearly reached by black knee socks, covered by red laced up heels. She turned to the coach man as she mad to stand, panicked almost.

"No. I mean yes! Yes, this is my stop... As long as it's the town of Amoris. Cause that's where I need to go."

Her eyes bulged, afraid she had missed her stop. Sweat form on her brow, what if she had? She would need to call her Aunt, and tell her what? That she had missed her stop because she had been spacing out. 

"No, this is Amoris. Do you need help?"

The girl loaded herself up with a large duffel bag, two guitar cases, and a large metal locker on wheels. Starring in amazement as she lugged every thing off at once, his face dumbfounded as she exited. Others stared on as she hoped off with such a large load, wondering how such a small framed girl could do such a thing. She ignored their looks, used to carrying a lot of stuff, to busy looking for someone. She scanned the crowd of heads, moving about, different colors and sizes, hair whisking back and forth. Confused as to how she was to find her Aunt, had she been forgotten again? Memories flashed, but she pushed them down. Not now, not here. She was determined with this new start, having moved form London. New school, new place, new family member. She hoped the school at least had a music room, so she could practice in peace.

"DewDrop!!!"

The Melodious Diva herself, honeyed words an all, sprung form the crowd, still unseen, until she was on top of the young female before her. Arms wrapped tightly round her in an embrace, begging to be let go. Duffel bag and locker forgotten, arms pried at the elbows suffocating her.

"Oh how I've waited for this day, three weeks now. I'm so glad your here. We're gonna stay up late, make our own hot tube, play those things on the Tv, you know Vig-eo games!"

"Video games."

Voice though muffled, used what little air she had.

"Yes, those pixel-ily figure sticks."

Released as arms were raised up high in excitement. Air was gulped, greedily. The young female over whelmed by this new energy, that just keep coming.

"Do you like coffee Aunt Agatha?"

"Only in the morning, a cool crispy morning. Otherwise it's in the house on the phone with my best friend any other day. Why do you ask?"

"Cause you have a lot of energy."

"Nothing to do with coffee or caffeine, or anything like that. Alllllllllllllll naaaaaaturaaaaaallllll."

"I see."

"Come on, let's get out of this noisy place, can't hear my self speak."

Lugging the locker and duffel bag for her, Agatha lead the way to her car, a pearl pink porch. Shuffling the girl in, she hurriedly in herself, driving away form the hustle and bustle of the train station. Turning on the radio, low music, with no words, played. It was silent expect for the hum of the music, Neiomi was a bit nervous, the quietness was nerve racking. Usually liking it to read or write her own music, or focus on something she found constructive. She peaked at her Aunt, out the corner of her eye, watching as she stared straight ahead. She watched as Aunt Agatha's smile faltered, ever so slowly, the closer they got to the house.

"So Neiomi... I'm sorry."

Shoulder stiffed as a hand held onto her own, brought out of her thoughts. Neiomi looked over to her aunt, tears gleamed in the older woman's eyes. She sniffed, letting the silence take control, again. Not knowing what for, all she could do was nod, feeling as if she didn't deserve such a thing form anyone. Aunty Agatha was a character alright, but the sudden turn around was unexpected. All her life Agatha had never been known as anything other than happy-go-lucky, to see this side of her was a shock. Everything wasn't as it seemed, it should have been the first thing Neiomi remembered, it was the first lesson she had learned, young.

"Excuse me... but I just wanted you to know, now was the only time I was able to get you. With out of country laws and excuses. It didn't allow me such expensives."

"Don't worry bout me. I'm ok."

A look was shared between the two, one of 'I don't believe you, but ok'. Agatha knew that Neiomi opening up to her was a long shot on the first day, having barely knowing her as she grew up. It was understandable, but she did care, otherwise why would she be there? She let it go, nodding. She was surprised that she was still holding her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"So welcome to Amoris. It's small, so I hope you don't get bored to quickly."

Looking out the window as the scenery pasted, wide open planes, with houses dotting the land. In the distance a small cluster of building formed the town it'self.

"This is small? Seems so big."

"Won't be after you explore it."

"Maybe it's cause you lived her for so long. Since you were little right."

"Was about your age, so yes. I guess when you put it like that."

Agatha had taken owner ship of the house, she grew up in. All of her siblings having turned it down, an unable to part with it, a place for anyone to come and stay if they needed it. She pretty much had on 'open door' policy. Most of the family pasted by Amoris at some point or another, the house was far enough large as it was lonely, but with Neiomi here now she hoped it would be less so. The road changed form paved road straight to gravel, as the pink pearl Porch turned off, slightly rumbling as the rocks kicked up. Neiomi watched as the house drew closer, the red old farm style shingle roof, whited paneled three story house hadn't changed at all. Neiomi tilted her head, it hadn't changed much, not at least that she could see. It looked renovated, fresh white coating, new shingles, wooden swing was added, but not much else. The door opening brought her attention to her Aunt, who was already out of the car heading up the porch to unlock the door. Neiomi followed suit, after grabbing her stuff. The wood held as they walked upon it, being so old she had thought it would maybe even give way. The locks on the door, silent. The clicking of metal as keys clinked together, door sliding open on what seemed to be freshly oiled hinges.

"Which floor would you like, Dewdrop?"

Neiomi stood stock still as she took in the entrance way, unable to hear her Aunt. Stairs reaching up and about to her right, a long hall in front and a arch way to her left, leading to the dinning room and kitchen. All the wood mahogany, with grey palette blue. She was enthralled by it all, having changed form the red and white form when she was little. She wondered if any of the secrets form her childhood were still hidden.

"Dewdrop?"

Shaking her shoulder, watching as her mouth gaped like a fish, then promptly closed. Eyes turning to the emerald green opals of her aunt's. Face obviously shocked, she could only tilt her head, in question.

"It's....."

"So dirty, I know. I was a bit in a rush when I got the call. Short notice had me in a tizzy."

'Dirty? But it's so clean...'

On que the house itself sparkled, shiny like new, as if showing off. Agatha keep the place spotless, for such a big house she mad it seem so easy.

"A view? or ground floor?"

"Ummm..."

"I have a better idea, look in each one and then decide. I'll be out in the garden, when you choose let me know and I can help you move your stuff."

"I can get it Aunty-"

"Are you sure? You know I don't mind."'

"Your good Aunty. I just wanna settle in."

Agatha nodded, grabbing her hoe, shovel and claw tools. A seldom look on her face, plain as day. Neiomi felt a peg of guilt, here was a woman inviting her into her home and she seemed to throw everything back in her face, but that was how it always started out. Invited inside, easy going, when everything settled shit hit the fan, spraying everywhere. Neiomi was cautious, it was the same pattern everywhere, so she would push slowly. She just hoped her Aunty understood.

\----------------------------------That Evening----------------------------------

Neiomi looked out the window of her knew room, having chosen one of the rooms on the 2nd story, closes to the attic ladder, which was in the back of the house. The sun was low, on it's way down. She watched as the wind blew the grass, shaking trees, bushes, clouds passed every so slowly by. She could see her Aunt in the distance working in her 'small garden', an 30 x 30 feet of land set aside just for that. A white picket fence surrounding the area where she worked. 

"Aunty sure keeps herself busy. The house is clean, she even works a garden. On top of that she's a dentist, wow. How do you do it Aunty? Your ALL NATURAL energy is what I bet you would answer."

She moves to set up interments on their stands, placing them in ways that she could reach all of them, but in a way that they weren't touching. Sitting her music sheet stand next to them, sheet music up on it. Having already sorted what clothes she did have, along with other possessions. Tailing it to the other window on the opposite side of the room, view much different. Short few miles away, the small town was beginning to light up, colorful. Neiomi wondered what it was like, the sudden urge hit her, first time in a long while, she wanted to explore this new place. See what it held. Did they have a theater? Anything Music related? What about parks? Better yet, a town square where she could earn tips for playing. It came all at once, her mind racing as each though pasted and went about to the next.

Bbbbrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg!!! Bbbbbrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!!!

Phone ringing off the hook brought her out of her epiphany thoughts. She moved to answer, or at least see who it was, rushing down the stairs, feet hitting the final one, when the door opened.

"Coming!!!"

Agatha's angelic voice sang, coming in. She lifted it off the hook, smile on her face, sweat on her brow.

"Hello? Agatha speaking."

Neiomi paused as she was heading back up, it was none of her business,but something pulled her to stop. A hand on her shoulder it seemed.

"Yes, I sent in the paper work. What...do you mean? Is that all? Very well. Thanks, Have a nice day."

Footsteps headed toward her, panicking she slipped as she rushed to make her way up. Loud thumps, thuds, thunks sounded as she bounced down said stairs. Agatha standing on the other side, caught Neiomi as she came down, worried over her. She looked her all over as Neiomi's eyes swirled from her trip.

"Dewdrop, are you ok? Speak to me! How many fingers?"

Voice piercing, rang inside the teens head. She was slowly collecting herself as she tried to answer the question. Agatha waited, watching as her eyes blinked. Still checking her for any injury. Keeping her fingers held up.

"Sixxxxxx?"

"Now?"

"Eight?"

"Your dizzy."

"Noooooo."

"I was holding three and four fingers up, DewDrop."

"...."

"Are you alright?"

"I will be, just give me a sec."

Agatha helped her stand, leading her to the kitchen where she handed her a ice cold pack, placing to her head. Watching as she rolled her head, stretched and waited. Neiomi meet her eyes, curiousness in them.

"Who was that?"

"Mrs. Shermansky, the principle of Sweet Amoris High. Where you start going in about a week."

Bricks felt like they had just fallen on her head again, weighting her down. The realization seeming to just hit her, Neiomi would be starting over, again. New people, new place of schooling, new teachers, new everything. It wasn't fair, it never was. She had been told many times that life wasn't fair, boy she knew that all to well, she also hated the saying with a passion.

"Your pale."

"To be honest Aunt Agatha, I thought I was being home schooled."

"But you would miss out on all the great school experiences. Socailizeing with kids your own age, the hot boys. Oh I remember those days."

Agatha's face flushed as she relived old memories. Neiomi shook her head at her over bearing Aunt, times were different now and teens were mean, just like when they were kids, just plain old mean.

"You'll get use to it. I know it's unpleasant, but bare with it. Please."

"But I don't want to."

Aunt Agatha pouted, lip quivering, eyes shiny as if she were to cry, hands held together, shoulder drooped. Neiomi pouted back, fighting back with her own.

"I can play this game to Aunty."

"Challenge accepted."

So the 'game' was played, well into the night, both cracking under sleep derivation. Calling it draw. Agatha tucked Neiomi in for the night with little protest, which surprised her, but she was glad for.

"Night Dewdrop."

"Night."

\----------------------------------The Next Day----------------------------------

Morning came, after arrived, Agatha left Neiomi to sleep. After a long ride, emotionally exhausted, she deserved it. Soon she would wake her though, she had to leave for a short while. Hearing footsteps above as she though about it.

"Neiomi!! I'm going out, help yourself to breakfast. Explore the town, and remember to lock up!!"

She was meet with silence, steps still being herd, shuffling about. The bathroom door closing, then opening.

"OK!!!"

Agatha grind at that, grabbing her keys and left with a quick goodbye. Neiomi took her sweet time getting ready, sleep still in her eyes. She had sleep hard and well. Even though she was in a 'new' place, it was a place she had been before and knew it was safe. She finished in the bathroom, heading downstairs to eat, then to get ready. She threw on her black jacket over her red crop top, black shorts on, and her black sneakers on. She grabbed the key to the front door and headed out, heading down the driveway. She walked the short couple miles pretty quickly, lost in her thoughts. Not paying attention, allowing her feet to carry her. When she looked up she found herself in a park. Nice breeze blowing her hair, tucking it behind her ear, she walked about the park. Many Teens hanging out, all staring as she waked by.

"You see the newest episode last night."

"Yea, really cool. Flew through the wall, smashed somethings."

"Can't wait for next weeks episode."

"New face."

"Definitively."

"Wounder if she will be going to Amoris High?"

"Looks like she's still in middle school."

"Hey Shor-OWW!!"

"Leave the girl alone."

Ignoring them she moved on. The park seemed fairly large, seeing as a track lead round a pound, a mile or so long, running across another playground. Trees scattered across the landscape, mulch covering some areas. Dogs running past her, people skateboarding, jogging, walking chatting. She took a seat in a picnic area, other teens nearby. Not one for eves dropping, they were speaking rather loudly.

"You know you want to, right Kitten." 

"What gives you the idea-"

"See I know you would want to. Say The Sugar Lounge?"

"Don't go call'n me that. Or you will regret it."

"So you want to have your own special name form me?!"

The red head male in the conversation began walking away, calling his dog as he did so. A large black and brown dog trotted his way over to said male, earning a pat between the ears.

'That's a big dog. I've never seen that kind before, It's cute.'

The blond female and her company giggled, all in sync. The blonde covering her face with her hand, as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Her friends laughing right along with her. Neiomi shivered, a bad feeling running through her spin. The blond's face contorted into something form a horror movie, reeling back, her voice more shrill then before. 

"You still have that beast? Why not get something better like Chinese Crest. Their low maintain, really cute too."

"That mouth's gonna get you in trouble."

The blond smiled, getting a reaction out of the red head. Her two companions, backing away, seeing the look he was giving her. Crossing his arms, he glared, deciding it wasn't worth his time. His dog feeding off his energy began growling, baring fangs, ears back, fur on his neck raised.

"See his aggressive, you need something b-"

"Aggressive?! I can show you aggressive, girly."

"His influencing you, maybe a cat-"

"rrowff rrowff!!"

"Amber, maybe we should leave."

"No one asked you Li."

"Come on Demon."

"rrrrrrrr-rrowff!!"

Neiomi watched as he finally walked off completely. Watching as his dog's attitude changed, his tail began wagging, rubbing his head against his thigh getting his attention, which was rewarded with a pat. She then shifted her eyes to the male himself. Tall, red hair, black jacket, black jeans. Wishing she could get a better look a his face, she took notice of how long his hair was, just above the shoulders, striking crimson. Barely turning she locked eyes with the blonde, who had moved into her field of view.

"What are you looking at? Starring at MY Castiel."

Motioning to herself, she shook her hips just a bit, as if they were hypnotizing. Neiomi squished her nose up, was everyone going to be like this? She returned witha glare of her own.

"What are you still looking at? Scram trash."

Neiomi sat where she was, turned away again. Ignoring them, rolling her eyes as the blonde continued to ramble. She barely registered the footsteps heading toward her, only the feeling of ice cold as a liquid ran down her back. She jumped up, reaching up to try and wipe it off.

"Your so pathetic. Come on Girls."

Neiomi stared in shock at what had been done, having done nothing to the blond bimbo, or her friends. She looked round for signs of a bathroom, spotting it over the yonder way. Jogging over to it, she could hear something click-clacking on the concrete. Rounding the corner she came face to face with the same dog as before. He tilted his head to the side, looking at her, ears up and tail raised.

"Your blocking the bathroom, Demon? Did I hear that right?"

"rrowff."

He seemed to answer, confirming it for her. Ears perking up at his name, tail wagging a mile a min. He took a step toward her but was pulled back cause of his leash.

"Are you a good boy? Do you like going to the park? Your adorable, did you know that."

"rro-rrowff."

He gave a deep chest bark, a growl behind it. His feet tip-tapping away, tail wagging more. His attention jerked form her to something only he could hear, just before the men's bathroom opened up. Demon looked between the two. Neiomi's eyes switching to look up at him, grinning like a fool. The guy stared back, phone in hand, putting it away. Neiomi caught off guard, now starring at his face, she had a since of familiarity. 

"Do I know you?"

"Your telling me that you forgot this face, girly."

"No, just a sense of deja-vu. Like we've meet before."

"Whatever you say girly."

He unhitched his dog, patting him. Neiomi took the chance to slip into the bathroom, doing what she could to fix her wet shirt. Maybe not everyone was going to be like those teens form earlier, maybe some where nice after all. She did have a whole week still before she started school officially. Maybe she would even run into Demon and his owner again, who knew. 

"Missed a spot girly."

Neiomi looked over the stall wall, seeing the guys hair through the cracks in the blinds. Still turned round, Demon sniffing at the wndow, his nose barely to be seen.

"Pervert!!"

"She speaks. Though you were a mute or something."

"PERVERT!!!"

"Alright!! Stop quacking. Dam loud too."

"Maybe if you weren't peaking-"

"Not even looking at you scrawny girl."

"My names Neiomi. Pervert."

"Pervert Naomi? That's a weird name. Parents must have really had it out for you. Heh!"

"It's NEI-O-MI! Dumbass."

She heard nothing but laughing and a ruff form his dog. Ignoring the Parent comment. She rung her shirt out best she could, luckily her jacket took most of the liquid. Stepping out he stood there, now smoking. She stared as he rose the cancer stick.

"Take a picture, last longer."

Caught, her face flushed, turning away. She grinned at herself. He didn't seem so bad, all but the 'peaking', had an aura round him that was jagged, very jagged. As if well guarded, staring out the corner of her eye again, busying herself with her jacket. He smashed his cigarette, putting it out. Before she could even stop herself.

"Are you going to tell me your name? Do you go to school round here?."

He paused mid step. Not even turning, she had opened her big mouth. Face still red, she waited, seeing if he would ignore her.

"Just maybe girly, maybe..."

With that said, his footfalls was the only sound to give away he was leaving. She laughed to herself, this place was definitely new and interesting. She was kinda glad she explored today. She meet an interesting dog, and meet a few people. Yet she had the sudden feeling that something was off, watching her. She could feel eyes, but not see them. She moved quickly back to the house, satisfied for the day, unable to shack the sudden shivers up an down her spine. Turquoise eyes followed her until she left the park, unhappily.


	2. Never Trust Invaders Pt-2

"D-DR-P!!"

Sunlight crawled it's way into her eyes, knocking on her eyelids. The noise having brought her above conscious, wanting to drown back into sleep. It had been pretty easy to fall asleep her first and second night. Two days prior resurfaced, yester-morning. The feeling of being watched had made her paranoid that all eyes were on her, constantly. She had stayed home the day before, still paranoid form it. Having used that time to explore round Agatha's place, going out into the woods a bit, finding a creak to nose round in, spending the time looking for smooth stones.

"-EW-O-!!"

Her thoughts wondered more, as darkness pulled her slowly back to sleep. Was there something she was suppose to do? Her mind muddled, slowing to a crawl. Covers tucked tight round her in a cocoon, moving so the sun couldn't yet reach her. The mattress firm, but giving way to her weight, a soft firmness. Cuddling round her like a nest, adding to the layers of cover, keeping her warm.

"DEWDROP!!!"

Neiomi moved her head to the sound. Was it closer? Why was it so loud? Calling her? Couldn't it just leave her alone so she could sleep this day away? What time was it? Couldn't she just be pulled back into the sweet abyss that was sleep?

"Riiiiiiissseeee aaaannnnndd Ssshhhhiiiiiinnnneeeee!!!"

The voice of angelic-ness sang, loud and clear, screeching in her ear and cracking her eyes like glass. It pulled her as if it had a physical form, rising her from her bed. 

"To much energy.... To early......"

Agatha threw back the curtains, causing Neiomi to duck and cover back into her nest. The light burning, she moaned as it hit her face full force. The older woman tsk-ing, shaking her head. She slew her even further, making the covers disappear.

"Aunt Agatha!!"

The voice returned, full force just as before. She seemed to be rambling this time. Feeling the thumps as she paced back and forth. Roused from slumber fully now, cold penetrating her skin like needles. 

"It's not that early."

"Yea? Well what time is it?"

"Only 7'o'clock." 

"BUT AUNTY!!"

"Up and adam'em. The day has already started and your late getting up."

"Buuuuttt AUuuuunnnty...."

"I've already made breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, grits, sausage, ham and your choice of waffles or pancakes."

"Really-?"

"Yes really."

"Why with pancakes, waffles are so much better..."

"So you prefer waffles. Duly noted. Hurry before it gets colder."

"They have the little crater-like things that keep syrup form running, also holds butter in place."

Agatha giggles as Neiomi rambled, the girls true colors showed brightly in the morning sunshine. Words couldn't explain how happy this made her. She commemorated her disheveled hair, springing to and fro, drool upon her cheek. Tears threaten to fall, but she refused, instead taking the chance in her stupor sleep'n state to kneel down and deliver a morning hug, to which she reacted to almost instantly, by also wrapping her arms round her as well. She ended it quicker then she would have liked to, but keeping in mind how Neiomi was, it would be enough for her. Maybe later she would accept them when she was more awake or even give them herself, more invitingly even.

"Come on down stairs. I leave shortly."

"Where you going?"

"To work. I had a couple days off all for you. But now I have to head back."

Aunty left the girl to herself. She slowly processed what Agatha had done. Shocked at even her own response. Not tensing up or become ridged, maybe subconsciously she was aware that this was a safe haven. Or maybe she was fooling herself again. Neiomi threw her feet off the bed, scooting to get up, giving herself a wedgie along the way, to which she pulled imminently. Heading to bathroom, taking care of her morning routine. Pj shirt still falling over her shoulder as she came down afterwards. The smell of food wafering in her nostril, stomach gargling in response. Agatha laid a plate of waffles before her, as her butt meet cold wood, to cold for the morning in her opinion.

"Anything planned for today?"

"Mmmm-uuuhhhhhuu...."

Mouth full of waffles, mixed with sausage, topped with eggs. Moving to grab more, to fill her gullet. Mouth watering as the smell invaded her nose once again. Tall glass of orange juice was given to her, courtesy of the older woman. She slurpped first glass down, asking for another round, to which she was obliged. 

"Thanks Aunty, you didn't have to."

"Anytime DewDrop. Company in this old house is nice, figured breakfast every now and then ready for you when you wake in the early morning was a good trade."

Neiomi didn't know what to say, having stopped eating along the way. Confused how a woman could give so much, when she didn't know her very well to begin with. Could she be hinting at something in return? What was the catch? Not having much to begin with, was she to offer something up as collateral? She refused to give up her instruments, barely any cloths to offer. Hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. Eyes wide she jerked to look up at Agatha.

"I know that look. I'm not looking for anything in return."

That's what they all said. She would give her the benefit of the doubt, but not by much.

"But I will ask you to put the rest of the food up and wash dishes. Humm?"

"Sure Aunty. Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can think of. Unless you want something specific for dinner?"

She shook her head in response, not that she could think of. She didn't really have any favorites, or particular foods cravings right now.

"I'll let you know if I change my mind."

"Of course. How does meatloaf sound?"

"Pretty good."

"I'll see you sometime tonight. Don't stay out after dark to long. And also we'll need to get you cellphone."

"Muuhhuummm."

Thumbs up was her response, as Neiomi had stuffed her pie-hole full of more waffle concoction. She heard the door close, thus leaving her alone in the big ol'house.

\-----------------------------------------Later That Morning----------------------------------------------

Neiomi had taken her time finishing up breakfast. Taking her sweet time putting away leftovers and washing dishes. Whittling away at the hours of the day. She was more free then she had ever been, to do with as she pleased, to come and go. With this new found freedom she didn't know what to do with the time. Let alone how to spend it. It was a precious thing, time. Giving it away so willy nilly, the most valuable thing a human being could own. Sudden erg hit her, she wanted to practice. Practice what? An bout of inspiration hit her. Something she hadn't done in a years time. Her feet carried her before her mind could catch up. Upstairs she raced, getting dressed in something appealing, a thigh high lengthened red dress, black sandals to match. Throwing on her black jacket, brushing her short red hair to one side. She gathered up some of her favorite sheet music, lastly her acoustic guitar. Locking the front door as she left, pocketing the key, looking out at the long green mile she still had to walk. Dread suddenly hitting her, like a shadow, gut churning, as it grabbed her by the shoulder. She slapped herself.

'Get a hold of yourself.'

She did, mentally. Grabbing hold of the shadow's hand upon her shoulder, twisting it in a way so it let go. It cried in pain, shrieking at her. Shoving it with all her might.

'I don't want you looming over me, begone foul beast.'

It shrieked back, a shrill cry. Vibrating the core itself. Her shadow self grew as it shrunk, she reared back, answering with a shriek of her own, before crushing it under her foot. Splatting against the floor underfoot with a sick glop, stickily.

'Dam Beast.'

Upon waking form her inner turmoil, she yet to realize she had made it to town. Where she subconsciously searched for a place with lots of people. Body moving on it's own took her back to the park. Not fully having explored it. She fully woke up there at the entrance, where many people passed. Maybe just inside the fence would be a good spot. Nothing ventured nothing gained. Walking in, thumb and forefinger rubbing the strap over her shoulder, shivers up her spine.

lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub

Vexing herself as her heart began to beat with anticipation. It had been far to long. She imagined that all eyes would be on her, staring wondering what she would play next. When done they would clap and cheer, beg for an encore. Plucking it form the case, ignoring the sheet of paper. Hands fiddled with the tuning, trying the notes out until it sang upon the ears. Strumming the cords one after another, it came as if she had never stopped. Voice sang out, grabbing passer by's attention. Sweetness upon their ears.

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night."

Her mind forgot where it was, forging a new place. Imagining this hotel, upon a hill in the distance, wind blowing sand in her face, dimming her site. Tired from her journey, she needed to rest.

"There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say"

The door creaked open, hinges needing oil. Dim lights illuminated the front desk, barely seeing beyond that. Bell placed upon it for gather ones attention, should no one be present, such as the case. 

'This is familiar....'

Candles sudden flickered to life, the face of the Hostess hidden in the dark, but her voice tainted, coated in venom.

"Welcome Child..."

'Not here again. Anywhere but HERE!!'

Fear griped her, running through her body like a hot knife through butter. Not daring to move, frozen still. 

"Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here"

The Hostess griped her shoulder, leading her about, to a room just for her. Halls lined with red, golden trim rugs, old fashion style candle bulbs. Lighting the way as they walked further in. Fear held tight, keeping her voice locked away. Forcing her body to more without her consent.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us. We're s glad to have you here."

'Stay away form me!!' 

Her mind screamed, but no sound could be heard. Vocal cords restricted, she felt heavy. Invisible chains clacked together, more links were added as she walked on.

"Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget"

How she wished she could. Leave it all behind, tapping into her music she useually lost herself, as she was doing here. Unaware of the  
crowd she was gathering, her voice fitting, a shock she would receive when she did 'wake'. The music helped ease the pain she locked away, tring to forget, but laid buried deep in the corners of her mind, waiting to be dug up.

"So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say

Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis"

The Hostess, another Aunt, threw many parties, where she had to attend. Many young men tring their hand for hers. It was the idea all along, pawn her onto someone else and get something for it. She tried, meet with refusal she was smacked. Hand prints leave nasty bruises.

"Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast "

It was a game for the Hostess, who could hold the best party. A sick game, just as the politics played. She was a pawn, to be used and discarded as seen fit. She though she never get out.

"Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
'Relax' said the night man,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check out any time you like,  
But you can never leave!"

The Hostess released her grip on her as she reeled back, scratching to be free. Shrill hiss chased her back toward the double doors of the Hotel, back out into the wind and sand. The doors slammed, she was back in the park, playing the last strums on her guitar. Eyes among eyes staring at her, clapping as the notes disappeared. Mouth open like a gasping fish.

"You know how to sing little lady."

"Will you be here again."

"That was some strumming there. Do another!!"

Confused as to when and how she had garnered such a crowd, just like she had imagined they were impressed and wanted more. People tossed coins into her case, slowly calming down as she played random notes to appease them. Until only a few were left. She grinned to herself, a very good day indeed.

"Look what the cat dragged out, trash."

Neiomi frowned, recognizing the voice form two days prier. Blond Bimbo herself and two other idiots that was with her, 

"You call that singing, I'd say you still need lessons to be as great as me."

Neiomi ignored her as she gathered her things, pout upon her face. This was just what she didn't need. Blond Bimbo nagged, running her loud mouth. It dawned on her as Neiomi made to leave that she was being ignored, stepping in her way. When she moved to go around she side stepped to block her.

"Where you going? Where not done talking, right Charlotte, Li?"

Neiomi turned to head the other way, only to be cornered between the three. Eyes gleaming at her like a hungry pack.

"Home. I am."

The black haired Bimbo shoved her, stumbling into brunette bimbo, who shoved her again toward blond bimbo, side stepping her. Falling backwards onto her guitar case. The resonating cracking echoed in her ear, landing hard. She hoped nothing happened, that it was just the case.

"Hea-hea!! You should be more careful. I hope your guitar broke, your no good at it anyway. Hea-hea!!"

Neiomi jerked up ignoring the tiny crew, flopping the case over, she saw were it snapped in and out next to the latched that opened, splintering as she did so. Checking over the guitar, it seemed fine. She sighed in relief, putting it back as so, it was just the case.

"Oh darn, seems like it didn't break, what a shame. But we can remedy that."

Burnett and Black haired Bimbo grabbed hold of Neiomi as Blond Bimbo grabbed the guitar, opening it so that the instrument inside gleamed in the sun, as if glaring at her for daring to touch it. Laying hands upon it, she pulled it out, a sinister grin on her face.

"I think that's enough Amber"

Her name called Blond Bimbo turned to face the culprit, though she knew. Standing before her a tall blond male stood with a brown haired female attached at his arm. 

"Why don't you mind your own business Nathaniel. I was just welcoming the new kid."

"If you call that welcoming, then I would hate to see when you say goodbye."

The female had stepped forth, helped Neiomi up. While this Nathaniel stepped up to his sister, hand open expecting the guitar. She jerked back, pout on her face, tears welling up, threatening to run and ruin her makeup.

"She started it. Talking to MY Castiel. I warned her, told her to stay away. Either she stays away or her guitar goes away, which will it be Trash Heep!!"

"That's what this is about?! First of all you can't own a person, I can't believe you still hold that after all these years, his no good, especially for you."

He grabbed the guitar just as she threw her arms, slapping him. Handing it off to the new female, who handed it over. Neiomi was confused, conforked even. Who was Castiel? She hadn't talked to anyone other then the teen boy with the dog, was that him?

"His great, better then you have ever been!!"

"Your so hung up on him that it binds your judgement. Your acting like a harlot."

Neiomi was guided away, still disoriented. Bit away she was sat down, handed her guitar.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so....Thanks I guess..." 

"Just ignore her, she's full of hot air, still acts like a little kid."

"I'm just glad she didn't damage my guitar, Halo."

Silence ensued, an uncomfortable one at that. She had accidentally reviled the name of her Guitar, something all her current instruments had. Blushing heavily, face covered by the spread redness. Only meet with a sudden outburst of giggling. Taken aback, the blush turned into flustered anger.

"St-stop laughing!!"

It caused the other girl to only laugh that much harder, tears now streaming down her face and neck. Confused on a new level she fumed, arms crossed, after placing the Guitar, Halo, back in it's case.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. But that is kinda funny. Everyone has their quirks."

Pouting, Neiomi humphed, turned away now. The girl continued to laugh harder, as the other teen, Nathaniel finally decided to join them.

"Are you ok, Lynn?"

His reply was more laughing, to which he just look to atone for her. He held his hand out, small smile on his face.

"Names Nathaniel, this-"

He motioned to his friend, laughing chick.

"Is Lynn. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. I don't know how much that means since-"

Neiomi returned his hand shake, hesitantly, but finally vigorously. 

"It's done and over with, my guitar isn't damaged. Oh...um Neiomi."

"Naomi?"

"Nei-o-mi."

"Sorry, again."

"No that's ok. I don't expect people to get it right, ever."

"New in town?"

"Kinda, I came as a little kid for time to time. So yes and no."

Lynn seemed to have gotten hold of herself as she intertwined her hand with Nathaniel's. Must have been an item. She leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing at Neiomi.

"That must mean you going to Amoris High, right? A lot can change in any number of years."

"That would be the case, to both of what you just said."

"Then let me show you round the school, Nathaniel here is Class rep or pres, sure we could have a private tour or something, right."

"If you want, I can."

"Only if you want to. It would help, so at least I know where I'm going."

"When do you start?"

"Next Monday, maybe then early that morning."

"Sounds good, see you in the front office?"

"Sure. See ya then."

Neiomi waved to them, nice enough. All but thet Amber girl and her crew. What a pain, now she was going to have to get a new case. She was lucky the instrument didn't break of she would have whooped her ass, a smirk appeared on Neiomi's face as she walked home, not realizing how much time had passed. She needed to get home before it got to dark, no telling what kind of weirdos came out after hours.

\-----------------------------------------Later That Week----------------------------------------------

Neiomi spent most of the rest of the week at the house, fixing her room up a little more. Agatha giving her permission to order a few things offline, using 2-3 day shipping. Wanting to be there when they arrived. With also running into Amber twice, she wanted to avoid her as much as possible. She was fine practicing at home, but she couldn't stop think bout how she had drawn such a large crowd, how much they had tipped her. She would definitively go again, just not anytime soon. It was the weekend before School started for her, the week having flown by, Aunt Agatha was off. Thus she had asked if she wanted to go into town, which she did. They spend the morning at the mall, getting Neiomi more clothes, other things she may have needed. Leaving form there they headed back toward the house, undecided what to do next. Seeing a garage sale signs every where they decided to look round, pulling the pearl pink porch over. It was being held in the park of all places. Worried Neiomi fiddled with her hair, twirling it round her finger, following Agatha in.

"Holy Shit!!"

"Neiomi!!"

"I mean Holy Crap!!"

Agatha shook her head, disappointment written all over her face. Arms crossed, it wasn't until looking round how big it was, far larger then they though it would be. Tables, upon tables, among tables scattered round the area. Many different kinds of thing everywhere. Stuff stacked high, scattered and discarded. Loud voices out talking each other. Then Neiomi zeroed in on something she only heard the other day. A dog's bark, leaving Agatha's safe side, ignoring her named called. Zooming to where it had come from. Walking past callers and sellers who chanted and bragged. She finally found it, Agatha not to far behind almost losing the child in the process. Black orbs meet brown orbs, gleaming orbs aplenty. Before her in the fence of a playpen sat the giantest wiener dog of fluff she had ever seen. 

"EEEEKKKKK!!!"

The drum busting sound she made, caught the attention of everyone round her. Aunty Agatha's heart nearly stopped at the sound, unable to stay angry at the girl whose eyes shined like stars, in the longest time she had ever seen. She watched as she approached the seller, surely asking if she could just hold one, maybe even play. Neiomi meet her eyes, holding one of the pups up to her cheek, squishing it to her cheek, both now looking at her. She grinned, coming up to pet the pup. Neiomi was asking questions, firing one after the other. It was pleasing to see her smile genuinely. If only she could somehow keep that smile upon her face.


End file.
